The Past Revealed (Discontinued)
by nature-lover2003
Summary: In an AU where Ryuga survived his battle with Nemesis and decides that it's time to reveal his past. (Crossover with My Hero Academia and Beyblade Metal Saga.)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is just something that popped into my head one day. I really don't know what possessed me to write this.)**

X-O~X-O~X-O

(Third Person Point of View)

The battle with Nemesis was over! Everyone was tired and worn out, both physically and mentally. Especially Ryuga, **(A/N: Pretend he didn't disappear.)** who was in a deep sleep, he had cuts, scrapes, torn clothing, possible broken bones and/or damage to his organs.

A helicopter, containing Gingka's Dad, Ryo, Hikaru, Benkei, Toby, Zeo, and a few doctors, landed, which caused, almost, everyone to sigh in relief. All of the worn out bladers piled into the helicopter, never more happy to be in a helicopter or to see a doctor in their entire lives.

Gingka and Kyoya helped get Ryuga in since he was still in a deep sleep. Hikaru was frightened at just the sight of Ryuga but quickly changed to being concerned when she saw what condition he was in.

Ryo helped his son and Kyoya with getting Ryuga on a gurney, not bothering to strap him in. He didn't strap him in for two reasons. One, despite what he's done in the past, Ryuga was in no state to fight or hurt anyone. Two, he didn't know the extent of his injuries.

The doctors did a check-up on everyone and aside from scratches and possible scars, the doctors concluded that everyone was fine. Well, almost everyone, the doctors did a check-up and found that Ryuga had _much_ more injuries than everyone else. The doctors wheeled him a good 5-10 feet away from everyone and continued the check-up because they suspected that there was something else that was wrong with him.

About an hour later, while everyone was relaxing and eating, a doctor spoke up, "We did an evaluation of the young man and we found something that I think is going to shock all of you," the doctor stated. Everyone swallowed at that statement and prayed that it wasn't anything _too_ severe.

"We found some scarring on his chest and ridcage, at first, we assumed that they were from the battle but we took a closer look and saw that they were surgical scars. The scars, to us, didn't look recent either, they looked like they had been there for some time. We're not completely sure but we think that they're at least 10 years old," the doctor explained his findings.

Just when everyone thought it couldn't get any worse, he then continued, "We also found that, sometime ago, he could've had some stomach problems. We aren't sure what kind but we are sure that it did happen at one time. But even worse," everyone swallowed, "we found that his pinky toes are single jointed, not double jointed."

"What?!?!" everyone, minus the doctors, and, well, Ryuga, obviously, exclaimed in shock. "What do you mean "his pinky toes are singled jointed"?!?!"

Another doctor spoke, "We're not sure, it could be genetic, a deformity, or something _paranormal_."

As if he sensed that they were talking about him, Ryuga woke up. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a slight raspy voice.

A doctor coughed then told him, "We found scars on your chest, traces of stomach trouble, and you're pinky toes are single jointed."

Instead of blowing a gasket, Ryuga just shrugged and didn't at all seem to be concerned.

"Are-aren't you worried about what the doctors told you?" Kenta asked both confused and worried for his friend.

"No," Ryuga shock his head, "not really."

"Why not?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's just, I've had these problems my whole life," it was a simple explanation.

"Care to explain?" Kyoya asked.

"Not really," Ryuga answered.

"Why not?" Yu asked.

"I just don't," Ryuga responded, roughly.

"Ok, ok, don't lose your temper, we were just curious and worried," Ryo explained in an effort to prevent Ryuga from exploding.

"Alright," Ryuga growled, slightly but didn't get angry, which relieved everyone.

"Now," Ryo calmly continued, "is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," Ryuga declinded but then took something out of his pocket, it was some kind of projector but it had electrobes contected to it, "but you can use this."

"What is it?" Yuki asked, obviously interested in learning about the device.

"Memory reading device, all you have to do is attach the electrobes to your head and you can watch someone's memories," Ryuga explained.

"So, you mean that we can see your memories?" Yuki asked in awe. Ryuga just simply nodded.

"That'll have to wait for when we get back," Ryo chimed in and everyone agreed. Ryuga just closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

X-O~X-O~X-O

(Time-Skip to the next day)

(Still Third Person Point of View)

They got back to Metal City about 2,3 hours after they got in the helicopter. Everyone spent the rest of the day resting and recovering. They should've still been resting but they were eager to see Ryuga's memories that day.

Ryuga had slept the entire day before in an effort to regain his strength, that also means that he hadn't eaten yet. There was a sandwich and an apple next him when he woke up, he devoured them in 5 minutes.

A doctor came into his room and informed him about the damage to his body. Surprisingly, it wasn't much, both of his legs were weakened but _too_ broken, a couple fractured ribs, and some damage to his lungs.

He'll need a respirator and crutches, or a wheelchair, but otherwise he didn't need anything that would keep him grounded. He only needed the respirator and crutches, or wheelchair, for about a week or two. He choose wheelchair because he doesn't want to damage his legs any further.

He wheeled into the lounge area with his device in hand. Everyone was eager to see what it could do.

Ryo helped Ryuga to a chair in front of everyone else. Ryuga attached the electrobes to his forehead and temples, then turned on the device and placed it on the table in front of him.

His head suddenly dropped rested on his shoulder and his eyes were closed, indicating that he was asleep.

Everyone watched in awe as a crystal clear projection appeared, it kind of resembled a movie or TV screen in some way.

At first, everyone thought that it would be a bunch of memories of kids fighting but everyone was proven wrong when they heard a baby cried...

X-O~X-O~X-O

 **(A/N: Duhn, duhn, duhn, things are looking a bit dark here.**

O_O **Sorry, if everyone is a little OOC. I wonder what Ryuga's memories will reveal about him and his family.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: The majority of this chapter and other chapters will be Ryuga's memories and very few interruptions. So, enjoy this story and review, I want to hear what all you all think.)**

I~0~I~0~I~0~I

(Flashback/Memories)

(Third Person Point of View)

A shadowy figure, carrying a bundle in it's arms, walks out of a house, and into a car. The figure roughly threw the bundle into the backseat, which caused the bundle to cry. The figure growled in annoyance and drove off.

The car parked in front of an alleyway, the figure got out of the car, opened the back door, grabbed the bundle, and walked into the alleyway.

The figure walked up to a trashcan and placed the baby on top of a ton of trash in the trashcan. The figure just simply walked away without any hesitation.

The baby let out a strong cry, hoping that someone would hear it's cries for help. Eventually, someone did, just not the person you would think, it was a man, covered in dirt and holding a knife.

He held the knife above his head with the obvious intent of killing the infant. The infant wailed even louder than before, as if it was calling out for help.

Suddenly, a tall man wearing dark clothing, and very odd looking googles, jumped in between the knife wielding man and the wailing baby. The tall man punched the other man in the jaw, probably knocking out a few teeth, then kicked him the gut.

The other man went flying down the alleyway, the tall man checked on the baby in the trashcan. Deciding not to leave the baby, for fear that something, like what had just occured, would happen again. He picked up the baby and ran towards the nearest police station.

He ran inside the police station, "I need to talk to an officer. I found this baby in a trashcan," he told a woman sitting at the front desk.

A nearby officer heard the man and asked, "You found a baby in a trashcan?"

"Yes," the man responded, "I saved him from a homicidal maniac."

The officer seemed to understand what the man saying, "Alright, follow me, we'll get the baby evaluated."

After a couple hours, the officer and a doctor walked in with the baby and told the man, "We did an evaluation and we suspect that the baby is at least 7 months old. We discovered that he is malnurished, which is a sign of neglect. He's also falling behind in growth developement. Aside from all that, he's relatively healthy."

"Great, so, does that mean we should put him with a foster family?" the man asked.

"Well, we did an evaluation of his brain and discovered that his lacks graymatter in some areas of his brain. Which means, dispite his age, he could suffering from a trauma," the doctor explained.

"So, he's mentally ill?" the man asked.

"Pretty much but that also means that we can't put in an orphange or with a foster family," the officer explained.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll take him," the man offered. The statement shocked the doctor and the officer.

After about an hour, the man and his new son were in the man's apartment.

The man sat down on the couch and began to speak, "I guess I'm a Daddy now, aren't I? I just remembered, you don't have name, what should I name you?"

The man stood up and up to his window, he notices that the baby is staring at the stars. "What are looking at? Are you looking at constellation Draco?" the man thought for a moment, "I know, how about Ryuga? Ryuga Aizawa." The baby raised his little hand at the sound of his new name.

"The sun will be rising in an hour, I guess I'll just pull an all nighter. Oh well, no my first rodeo. Especially, as the hero Erasure Head. I wonder what Quirk you'll have, the doctor didn't say anything about your pinky toes. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

I~0~I~0~I~0~I

(Back to the bladers)

(Still Third Person Point of View)

Everyone was in shock that someone could just leave their baby in a trashcan and leave them for dead!

But they were also confused at the word "Quirk" and who this "Erasure Head" was.

Their questions would soon be answered when they heard a familiar song, an _explosion_...

I~0~I~0~I~0~I

 **(A/N: That's right, the man who adopted Ryuga is Shota Aizawa, a.k.a. Erasure Head. I wonder what Ryuga's Quirk is?)**


	3. Chapter 3

(Flashback/Memories)

Ryuga's adoptive father, now identified as Shota Aizawa, a.k.a. Erasure Head, pulled his all-nighter, just as he had mentioned earlier. He was able to accomplish it by drinking coffee and Ryuga's cries, when he was hungry or just wanted his father.

"I guess I should call a babysitter," Aizawa talked to nobody in particular, except to his baby, "but I can't just trust a complete stranger to look after you. Ugh!!!" He hit his forehead with his left hand in frustration, "I'm just going to take you with me to the school. I'm sure someone on staff can look after you."

The apartment was only a quarter mile away from the school, so he took a few things for himself and Ryuga, and walked to work.

The school where Aizawa worked as a teacher and instructor was huge!!! It had to be 5-6 stories high!!! The school was protected by 30-40 foot walls and a 60-70 foot gate!!!

Aizawa walked into the teachers lounge and everyone on staff took notice of the baby in his arms. Everyone looked at him in disbelief, shock, and in a suggestive manner.

"Whoa! Shota, looks like you got busy," a man with blonde hair teased.

"Shut up, idiot! I saved him from a deranged maniac, I heard him crying, I took to a police station to get evaluated, they told me about his problems and said that he couldn't be with a foster family, so I told them I'd take him," Aizawa explained.

Anyone who wasn't involved in with a Hero Agency or law enforcement would thought he was crazy but the staff understood.

"Know what?" Aizawa started, "I'm going to be late. I'll just take him with me, I've got to go teach my bratty students." The staff blinked at that comment but didn't say anything as the two left.

(Time-skip, Ryuga is now two)

The father-son duo were now on a plane to Canada. The school had sent Aizawa to check a piece of equipment for the school. The school needed to expand it's grounds but needed the right pieces of equipment for the job.

When the plane landed, Aizawa woke up his two, almost three, year old son. He groaned when he was awoken, like father, like son.

Just a little while later, the two had their bags and were on their way to look at the equipment.

They arrived at a construction zone, that was in a wooded area. The construction zone was cleared but it was still hidden by the trees.

Aizawa picked up his two-year-old just as a middle-aged man walked up to them, "Hey, you must be the guy they sent from that school in Japan," the man greeted.

"Yeah, I'm Shota Aizawa and this is my son, Ryuga," Aizawa introduced.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Michael but you can called me Mike, if you want, I'm the manager of this construction company," the man, now identified as Michael, introduced himself.

"So, where's the equipment?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh, right! Just follow me," Michael told him. Aizawa, who was still holding his son, followed him to the sight.

Just as they were nearing the sight, they saw a young girl with dark/dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair, who looked to be about 12 to 13, playing in some dirt, as if she was looking for something.

"Oh, that's my daughter, Selina," Michael explained, "she's interested in forensic science and public service."

"Does she have a Quirk?" Aizawa asked.

"Uh, yeah, she does. It was a real shock to myself and my wife that she developed one because were both Quirkless. Even my step-son is Quirkless," Michael explained.

"So, what's her Quirk called?" Aizawa asked, again.

"It's called Navigation, she uses her senses to find her way around. In fact, she could navigate her way through the forest here and still be able to find her way back," Michael explained once again. "Unfortunately, if she uses it for too long she'll get bad headaches and stomach pains."

"Why don't you go play with her?" Aizawa asked Ryuga.

"Ok," Ryuga responded shyly.

Aizawa walked up to Selina and asked her, "Hey, is it okay if my son could play with you?"

"Sure," she responded.

"What are you doing?" Ryuga asked innocently.

"Looking for clues," she answered with a smile. The two kept on digging and looking for "evidence" for about an hour.

"I want my Daddy," Ryuga was close to tears.

"Ok, let's go," she grabbed his little hand and they walked to the sight where their Fathers were at. They walked up to a tent and there they saw their Fathers.

"Daddy!" Ryuga ran up to Aizawa. Aizawa got down on one knee and hugged his son.

"We're almost done," Aizawa told him while still hugging him.

Ryuga reluctantly pulled away from his Father and went back to Selina. He tugged on her pants, while looking up at her, "Stay here, I have to go to the bathroom," she told him.

Even though she was gone only a minute, the child had grown bored and went exploring. He spotted a big piece of equipment and walked towards it, out of curiousity. Due to him being so small, nobody took notice.

After finishing with the papers and stuff, Aizawa was finally finished and started to look for his son, "Ryuga, come on buddy let's go! Ryuga! Ryuga, where are you?!" Aizawa was starting to panic. He spotted Selina, who appeared to be looking aswell, "Where's my son?!" Aizawa asked/snapped.

"I don't know! I left him alone for a minute to go to the bathroom!" She was panicing just as he was.

Meanwhile, Ryuga walked up to the machine. He was amazed by it, until he heard a hissing sound. Suddenly, their was an explosion!

Aizawa, Selina, and all the employees, including Michael, rushed to the area where the explosion happened. There, on the ground, was Ryuga, covered in blood. It almost looked as if someone had painted him in blood!

Aizawa took off his jacket, wrapped him up in it, picked him up, and ran as fast as possible to the car. He drove as fast as possible to the nearest hospital.

He took his son inside, a nurse immediately saw them and took Ryuga to the ER. There the doctors removed more than 30 pieces of metal from his chest! They performed surgery on his lungs, to remove the pieces that were deeply embedded in his lungs.

After the operation, Ryuga was taken to a room. Aizawa was taken to room and gasped at his son's condition. He was wrapped up from the neck down to his stomach! He was unconcious and needed a mask to breathe.

Aizawa decided not to press charges on them, mainly because that would require him to be in Canada longer. Also, he felt that his son and Michael's daughter had really bonded, he didn't want to jeapordize their friendship.

Aizawa pulled up a chair and put head down on the bed, while holding his son's hand. As if sensing his father's presence, Ryuga unconcious shed a tear.

(Back with the Bladers)

Everyone was in shock that a small child could survive an explosion! They were happy to see that Ryuga had friends and good parent. They still wanted to know more about these Quirks, though.

Before they could see more memories, Ryuga woke up and took off the electrobes. "That's enough for now," he stated.

"But why?" Yu asked.

"It's giving me a headache," he answered.

"Is that the _full_ truth?" Ryo asked, not believing his answer.

Ryuga widdened his eyes a little, "Yes," he responded without nervousness or shuddering.

"Ryuga, just tell us," Ryo told with a determined, fatherly look in his eyes.

Ryuga looked away from him, "Fine, as you saw earlier in my memories, I am suffering from a trauma. I'm just worried that if we continue, it could have a bad reaction," he explained his reasoning.

"Well, if you want to take a break, you can," Ryo told him. Ryuga just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I forgot to mention, Ryuto _is_ still Ryuga's brother but he was _not_ raised by Aizawa along with Ryuga in this story.)**

I~0~I-0-I~0~I

(Third Person Point of View)

Only moments after Ryuga had decided that he had enough, Ryo spoke once again, "Well then, let's get something to eat."

Everyone, except Ryuga, left the room, so that they could go into town and eat something.

Kenta took notice of Ryuga's stillness, "Aren't you coming?" he asked. Ryuga just shook his head and looked down at the floor. His actions confused him but he decided not ask any further questions.

2 hours later, everyone came back to the WBBA. They walked into the lounge and were surprised to find that Ryuga was still in the room, he hadn't moved at all.

Kenta knew it was a bad idea but he got closer to Ryuga, to see if he was awake. To his surprise, he was awake, he was just staring at the floor, intently. His eyes were wide and he was shaking slightly.

"Ryuga, are you alright?" Kenta asked, worriedly.

Without warning, Ryuga grabbed Kenta by the neck! His eyes mirrored that of a psychopath! Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Benkei, Ryo, and Aguma rushed over.

"Ryuga, stop it!" Madoka cried out.

"Snap out of it!" Masamune shouted.

"Ryuga, please stop!" Kenta choked, he was on the verge of tears.

After seeing his friend close to crying, Ryuga let go of him. Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Aguma pinned him to the floor. Ryuga howled out in pain. Benkei was trying to comfort Kenta.

"Let him go," Ryo ordered. They hesitated but did as they were told.

"What the heck was that for?!" King shouted.

Ryo helped Ryuga stand up, "Are you okay?" he asked, gently.

Ryuga didn't respond, he was a half standing, half slouched over, you could see that there was something wrong with him. His eyes weren't as wild as before but they were still wide. He was also breathing heavily and abnormally.

His eyes went crazy, again and he slammed his hands over his mouth. Ryo immediately knew what was wrong and grabbed a nearby trashcan. He held up the trashcan to Ryuga's mouth. He took it and emptied the contents of his stomach, which was surprising a lot, despite the fact that he hasn't been eating very much.

Ryo helped Ryuga back to his chair. Ryuga still held the trashcan.

Ryo gave Ryuga and Kenta a couple pills and glasses of water. They swallowed their pills with some water. However, less than a minute later, Ryuga was throwing up, again. This time, it was only fluids, nothing solid, which was a bad sign.

"What's wrong with him?" Benkei asked.

"This hasn't... happened in... nearly... seven... years," Ryuga told everyone, while gasping and throwing up.

"How long did this go on for?" Ryo asked.

"3 years," Ryuga answered.

"When?" Ryo asked, again.

"From age 8 to 11," Ryuga tried to catch his breath.

"Can we watch your memories?" Ryo questioned.

"No, but you can see it on this," Ryuga took out a disc.

"What is it?" Tithi asked.

"A documentary," Ryuga responded.

"I didn't know they made documentaries on throw up," Kyoya mocked.

Ryuga rolled his eyes, "It's a documentary on my friend and her band."

"That Selina girl?" Gingka asked. Ryuga nodded and throw up once more.

"What kind of band?" King asked.

"Rock," was his only response.

"What's the documentary called?" Gingka asked.

"History, Science, Love, And Rock Music," Ryuga answered.

"Cool name," Masamune gave a thumbs up.

I~0~I-0-I~0~I

 **(A/N: I'm sorry that Aizawa is absent from chapter, he'll appear in future chapters. Sorry, if this a little too short. Also with the documentary, I got the idea from the My Chemical Romance rockumentary, yes that's what it's called, "Life on the Murder Scene". Speaking of MCR, I'll be updating my MCR fanfic this weekend, so please go and check it out.)**


	5. Chapter 5

(Third Person Point of View)

Just moments after taking out the documentary, Ryuga had a sudden change of mind, "Let's not watch this."

It shocked everyone, he told them that they could watch it and now he doesn't want to.

"Why not?" King asked.

"It brings up a lot of bad memories," Ryuga answered.

"I know you probably don't want to but can we see your memories?" Ryo asked, gently.

"Fine, I'm only going to show you when my stomach got jacked up," Ryuga answered in a 'I'll-do-it-but-I'm-still-upset-about-it' voice.

Everyone was surprised by his answer but weren't going to provoke him any further.

He attached the electrobes to his face and turned on his device.

X*o*X*o*X

(Flashback/Memories)

Ryuga is now 8-years-old, in the 6 years since his life and death stuggle he had grown to be a very loyal and tough yet friendly and intelligent young man. In that time he had joined the local Cadets, as the first one to join with a powerful Quirk.

Now he was walking home with his Dad, it was night time and the streets were dark and uneventful. It was cold out and there was suppose to be a snowstorm but, luckily, they weren't too far from home.

Ryuga was wearing his Cadet uniform, which was a button-up white shirt with patches on the shoulders and pins just below his left collarbone, black dress pants, black dress shoes, a black belt, a gold belt buckle, and a navy blue service hat with a pin on the right side. The shoulder patches had two gold upside down 'V' shapes, indicating he was a Cadet Corporal.

They were about 1 block from the apartment, when there was a screech! A creature that looked like an elephant-pig-squid-human mutant! The thing was using it's tentacle arms to pick up and throw cars, lampposts, and street signs!!

It threw a car at the two, luckily they jumped out the way in time! Aizawa put on his goggles and activated his capture weapon, he took stance and dashed towards the creature. Ryuga unbuttoned his shirt in a second and threw his service hat down on to the sidewalk, he dashed towards the thing along side his Dad.

Aizawa was using his capture weapon in an attempt to keep the creature from destroying anymore. The creature, however, was strong, it kept on breaking free and trying to kill them. However, they could read the thing's movements and moved out of the way each time. Ryuga kept eyes narrowed and focused directly on the thing. He used his Quirk to create various weather patterns, none of which were very harmful nor powerful, and large animals, including a dragon. The animals were having much better luck than the weather patterns but they only provoked the thing even further.

Suddenly, the creature took a swing at Ryuga, he didn't have enough time to dodge, out of exhaustion. He went flying into an apartment building, ironically, it was the apartment where he and his Dad lived.

He felt something warm at his side, he looked and saw that he was bleeding. He tore off his Cadet shirt and tossed it to the side. Since he had been wearing a white shirt underneath, he only grabbed a black light jacket and jumped on to a nearby roof.

He spotted his Dad struggling to restrain the creature, once again. He jumped back into the action, landing on the monster.

Aizawa takes notice of the red spot on his son's shirt, "Son, get to shelter, you're bleeding!" he ordered with concern clear in his tone.

"Dad, I can still help! It doesn't hurt that much!" Ryuga protested. His Dad huffed in response to his protest but didn't tell him to go away.

Aizawa then took notice of the monster's pained screech when his son used his Quirk to attack it's arms. "Son! It's arms are it's weakness!" he informed him.

Ryuga was breathing heavily and had his hand on his bleeding wound. "What do you want me to do?!" he shouted.

"I want you to create the strongest electricity you can! It'll help in defeating the monster!" Shota explained his plan.

"Alright, I'm making my way over to you!" Ryuga was hesitant about this plan but he didn't have anything better.

He jumped over to his Dad and grabbed hold of one of the capture weapon bindings. He focused his Quirk into the weapon. Within moments, then creature was falling to the ground. Aizawa and Ryuga jumped on to the roof of a building, they were out of breath but happy to be alive.

The police and an ambulance came a minute later. The police rounded up the monster and a couple of EMT dressed Ryuga's injury. The battle had caused his injury to open up slightly. They bandaged his wound and the two went home, they wanted to get home before the media showed up, Ryuga picked up his service hat on the way.

They got home, only to find that it was in ruins, while they were trying to stay alive, the creature had thrown a stop sign threw the window. Ryuga's Cadet shirt was still in good shape, which relieved him, especially since his Commander would make him do 20 push-ups, 20 sit-ups, and run a mile in 10 minutes!

They looked all over the apartment, even their bedrooms were destoryed. All the picture frames were destoryed but the pictures themselves were in good shape.

Suddenly, snow began to fall, causing the duo to start shivering. "Ryuga, are you using you're Quirk!" Aizawa snapped at his son.

"You know I can't even make a _snowflake_!" he argued.

"Well, I guess we should make some phone calls," Aizawa took out his phone and started to dial.

Ryuga did the same, except he was calling his friend, Selina. "Hi," he talked into his phone, "we were on our way home and saw this creature. We, uh, took it down but our home is destoryed."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she talked into her phone. "I'm talking to Ryuga," she told someone else then spoke to her friend, "I'm sorry, Travis wanted to know who I'm talking to. I'm sorry about your home but I can't leave base to fly out and help," she told him.

"It's okay, I'm sure someone'll help. I gotta go, bye," he hung up. As soon as he hung up, his Dad did the same.

"I talked to Nezu, he said that it's okay for us to stay in the dorms," Aizawa told him.

"Ok," Ryuga looked sad and almost to tears.

Aizawa knelt down on one knee, so he was eye-level with his son. "Hey, don't cry, it's going to be okay. As long as were still standing, nothing is going to bring us down," he tried to cheer him up.

"Ok," Ryuga snifled.

"Now, go pack up what you can and let's out of here," he told him.

They went back to their respective bedrooms and packed what they could bring with them. They both packed backpacks, that were noticably light, and left the house.

X*o*X*o*X

 **(A/N: Sorry this chapter took awhile. I'm not sure what to call Ryuga's Quirk. His Quirk allows him to create anything he can think of and turn it into something physical. It only works if he understands what he's thinking of can be used in combat. What do you think it should be called? Let me know in the reviews.)**


	6. Chapter 6

(Third Person Point of View)

Just as the memory was about to continue, Ryuga tears the electrobes off his face. He had yet another crazy look in his eyes and his breathing was, once again, heavy and abnormal. Everyone in the room tensed, ready for if he snaps. He picked up the trashcan and vomited in it, again. Just like before, it was only liquid.

"You okay?" King asked.

Ryuga nodded, "I'm fine." As soon as he said that, his face was back in the trashcan.

As soon as he was finished, Ryo asked him a question, "Why did you pull off those electrobes?"

"It was giving me a headache," he responded, catching his breath. When he caught his breath, he looked down at his pocket and just started pulled stuff out of his pockets.

"That's a lot of stuff," King deadpanned.

He was right, it was a lot. On the table was a video camara, ear buds, a phone, a few discs, and a few devices that no one could identify. Ryuga picked up the phone and started messing around with it. Before anyone could ask, the TV screen was turned on and on it was a phone page.

"Woah, how'd you do that?" Benkei asked.

"Maybe you should be asking 'why'," he grumbled. He looked through his phone a little, before checking his text messages. "Oh," he spoke softly.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"I have a million text messages from everyone," he responded, not looking away from the screen. He started to read some of the texts, "'Hey Ry, we just had a massive concert. Travis got kicked in the butt and went flying into the audience. He's ok though.' 'I just got to meet All Might! I'm geeking out right now!' 'It's Frazier's birthday. His Quirk manifested today, too! His Quirk is Radar, my Grandpa's Quirk!' 'It's the twins' birthday today!' 'I finally figured out how to tolerate being out in the light.' 'I'm in middle school now. I told them about my Quirk. They think I'm a villain, nothing new.' 'We finally released our new album, it took 3 years. I'm beat.' 'I just expelled almost a whole class of Freshmen. The counsellors are going to have a field day.' 'All your cat does is stare at your fish tank. Mine does too. I think it's funny, I'm sure you would too.' 'I keep struggling with not being so depressed. I just found out I might be the last of my kind.' 'Happy Birthday, we miss you as a Cadet.' 'Happy Birthday buddy.' 'Happy Birthday little man.' 'Happy Birthday son.'"

Everyone had tears in their eyes as he read the messages. They had no idea that so many people would text him, even though they're aware he may not respond to them.

"So sad!!!!" Benkei sobbed.

"What else is there to look through?" Ryuga asked no one in particular, blankly.

"What?!?!?!?!?!" half the room exclaimed.

"You just read all that and you want to look through something else?!?!" Madoka yelled, "You really _are_ heartless!"

"Not true," he mumbled, not looking at her. He started looking through his phone camara, showing everyone all the pictures.

"Wow," Kenta gaped, "you take really good pictures."

He was right, there were lot of pictures on the phone and they were all done extremely well. There were pictures of nature, people, and even a few videos.

"Don't care. Don't care. Don't care," he continued to mumble while swiping through his pictures.

"Wait!" Chris shouted.

"What?!" Ryuga grumbled.

"What's that video?" he asked.

"I'll play it," was his only response. Before anyone could protest, the video was already playing.

(Video)

The video starts off in what looks like an elevator, it appears to be empty. The elevator stops on its designated floor and the person holding the phone, presumably Ryuga, walks out.

It looks like an empty hallway. The hallway was full of pictures, statues, suits of armour, and a variety of other things. There were a lot of doors and rooms, too.

"Uh, okay, so I'm on my way to my friend's apartment. He called a little while ago saying that he was sick. I think you can figure out the rest," a young childish voice spoke.

The camara's audio then started to make what sounded like a scratch or glitch sound, then a thump was heard. When the sounds stopped, it appeared to be facing a space in the hallway.

A pair of shoes and someone's legs are seen standing in front of the camara. The person starts to get down one knee, so their face was now visible. Sure enough, it was in fact Ryuga. He appeared to be no younger than 10 and no older than 12. He was wearing black sneakers, loose black pants, and a light grey shirt underneath a zipped up navy blue jacket.

He looked to his left side briefly, as if he was looking or on-watch for someone. He looked back at his phone, "Sorry," he apologized while lifting his hand slightly, before explaining what he was doing, "So, um, my friend is sick and, uh, I have what needs to get better. I kinda doubt that he's sick, he's probably just lonely," he craned his neck to look to the side again. "I brought a bunch of stuff with me," he showed the camara his bag, "It's mostly for my friend but, uh, it's for me, too," he nodded to the camara. He craned his neck to the side once more, before standing up with a soft grunt.

The audio started to make the same sounds as it did earlier. That indicated he had picked up his phone. The camara was being moved through the hallway once again.

"I'm not sure what he could've possibly gotten sick with, if he even is sick," he mumbled that last part. "If he is sick, it's probably Ammonia," he stated, "Then again, there's one other possibility. There are only 1 or 2 ways he could've gotten it and not too many cures."

After a few moments, the camara was facing a door, most likely his friend's door. His hand was in view as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a shaky, sickly voice asked, weakly.

"Ryuga," he answered.

"Give me a minute," the weak voice told him. A thump was heard just a second later.

"Um, take your time," he replied with a deadpanned tone.

Eventually, a young man with greenish skin, shaved purple hair, and yellow eyes opened the door. He was shaking like an earthquake and was wrapped in several blankets. His eyes were red, his skin was milky green, and what little hair he had was disheveled. Needless to say, he looked terrible.

"Holy- you look terrible," Ryuga told him, shocked.

"Thanks," it was difficult to tell if it was sarcasm or if he was too sick to register what he had told him.

Ryuga turned his phone, so that the camara was facing him. "Something tells me I'm gonna be here for a little while," he deadpanned. At that moment, everything went black.

(Back to the bladers)

"Aawww, that was so sweet! You do have a heart," Madoka chirped.

Hikaru had been quiet most of the time, but she too was shocked to see that the Dragon Emperor really cared for his sick friend.

"Why was your friend's skin green? Is it his Quirk?" Ryo asked.

"No, he's a vampire," Ryuga responded, casually.

As if he saw what was about to happen, or rather out of habit, he plugged his ears as everyone exclaimed, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

0- **X** - **O** - **X** -0

 **(A/N: Anyone who watches "Welcome to the Wayne" probably knows who Ryuga's friend is. Speaking of, I'm thinking about a "Welcome to the Wayne" story. Would you guys read it? Let me know. Just don't even think about giving shit. I am not the kind of person you want to mess with!!!!!)**


End file.
